fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Indra
Indra Magic Seals (インドラ魔法封印, Indra Mahōjin) (lit. Sky and Rain God Seals also known as a Magical Seals of the God of Weather and War) is a Caster Type Magic. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Indra# hide#Description #Spells #Trivia #See Also DescriptionEdit Indra is a unique type of caster magic that allows the caster to create a series of magic seals in the air through the use of various numbered formulas along with the aid of hand gestures. Through the use of this magic the caster is able to produce a variety of different effects depending on the situation, thus making it a very versatile type of caster magic. By designating a formula in the air, the caster is able to produce effects which can influence the area upon which the magic seal is cast upon. The majority of this magic deals with the manipulation and alteration of weather pattern in a specified area. In a sense it allows the caster to influence and disrupt the meteorological energy patterns in an area, as such they are able to call forth rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog, and with specific formulas and alterations can even change the temperature. This also includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather. The user can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, affect atmospheric pressure, as well as generate indoor storms and control the movement of rain/wind/lightning. Despite the incredible power and the immense potential this magic has, it still has its restrictions and limitations, such as, being unable to caster more than one specific formula at a time, due to the area altering effects of the magic. It also takes time to cast a specific formula, though through further practice and training the user may eventually increase the speed of their spell casting. This magic can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, as well as being able to supplement a mages natural power, such as when Erik utilizes the power of thunderclouds and lighting to further increase the power and range of his lightning based attacks. Despite the majority of the Indra Magic Seals dealing with the manipulation of weather, it is however not restricted to just that ability alone, as the caster can in some instances also create explosions through the use of specific formulas and magic seals. SpellsEdit Formula 025 (二十五, Nijūgo Shiki): The caster raises their hands towards the sky and then moves them in a series of strange patterns which causes a number of Indra seals to appear around the area upon which the spell was cast upon. This spell allows the caster to manipulate the clouds in the sky and infuse the rain generated by the clouds with the casters own magical energy. Throughout the duration of the spell, the failing raindrops are closely link to the casters senses. When the rain is obstructed by a foreign energy signature, the existence of an individual can be detected. The range of the spell can cover an area as wide as an entire village, with any being with magical power being detected by the caster. The rain will keep on falling until the caster uses a cancelation seal to stop the spell. Formula 060 (六十式, Rokujū Shiki): The caster creates three Indra magic seals in the air with the aid of hand gestures, a pillar of magical light soars towards the sky opening a rift in the clouds and through which a large amount of snow falls down on to the opponent. As the snow begins to fall down, it comes into contact with the opponent, with shards of ice sprouting all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Formula 090: Akashita (九十式: 赤舌, Kujū Shiki: Red Tongue): An extremely powerful lightning elemental and caster spell created by Erik. This spell involves creating a creature entirely made up of lightning by directly drawing power from the thunder clouds above the sky and controlling it. Erik at first raises his hands to the heavens and then uses a variety of hand seals to summon the necessary power and shapes the lighting into the form of a demonic lightning creature with visible teeth and large claw like hands. This allows him to channel the lightning down on the target. Because he is merely channelling the naturally created lightning, he is able to use a power greater than what a regular mage could create with their own magical energy. Because this is also natural lightning, it will travel more quickly than anyone could dodge. He calls forth from the sky a large mass of lightning that does extensive damage to the surrounding and anyone in its path and because it uses natural lightning, the technique requires very little magical energy. Because it requires open access to the sky, Akashita cannot be used underground and due to its destructive properties it is best not used in a crowded area since anyone within the vicinity will be affected by it. Formula 095 (五九式, Gokyū Shiki): In order to initiate the spell the caster must first cast a series of hand seals which generate a large rectangular-like barrier around the opponent stretching out to quite a large radius. As long as the barrier is active the opponent is helpless and trapped inside, this gives the caster the opportunity to once again perform another set of hand seals which then activates the true magical formula. Once activated four Indra seals appears around the barrier, which then creates a gravitational like effect that crushes the opponent down as they influenced by the distortion effect created by the magic within the barrier. Due to the complexity and the number of seals required to initiate the formula, much time is required in preparation of the spell. The formula can only be used for a maximum of five minutes before the barrier disappears and the caster is required to wait another hour before the formula can be used again.